The Path's We Chose
by Beautiful Lynette
Summary: Renee's has always been the quiet one of the group.We find out why.Three people from her past show's up and the are Mew Mew's!Are the good or bad.And why are they treating her like dirt so much?Read and find out


hey guys...I'm so sorry I haven't been on in forever.kk Well this is my first Mew Mew Power story...so if I mess up sorry!

okay most of this story will be told by Zoey,Aria,Lynette,orHope...

I don't own Mew Mew Power or any of these characters besides Lynette.Hope and Aria are my friends so ya.

for all of those people who might be confused with the names and ages here you go

Ichigo-Zoey-16  
Mint-Corina-16  
Lettuce-Bridget-15  
Pudding-Kikki-14  
Zakuro-Renee'-17  
Masaya-Mark-16  
Keiichiro-Wesley-17  
Ryou-Elliott-16  
Masha-Mini-Mew  
Kish-Dren-16  
Pai-Sardon-17  
Tart-Tarb-15  
Chimera Animals-Predisites  
Lynette-17  
Aria-16  
Hope-15

* * *

Zoey's POV 

_I got up as I saw the Blue Night fighting Dren.The only problem was that Dren was winning.You could tell Dren was stronger.His leader must have something to do with that.I looked at the dark sky as I saw Tard and Sardon watching and they seemed amused at this.I got up and tried to morph into my Mew form.I kept trying but it wouldn't work.Sardon came down next to me and laughed at me._

_"Poor little kitty here mabye this will help you get better!"Tard said as he flew down and kicked me._

_"What's happening..."I said as my vision slowly faded into the darkness_

_

* * *

_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as I jumped out of bed,"what was that horriable dream?"

"Honey are you okay?"My mother asked as she ran into my room.

"Yeah I'm fine.Just a bad dream."I said rubbing my head,"A really bad dream..."

"Oh Okay honey."She said as she left my room.

I looked outside.It was raining.

"Great I have to be at the Cafe' in an hour and it's raining."I said getting out of bed and getting dressed.

* * *

At the Cafe' 

"Girls there are three new Mew Mew's they're not far from here.Actually it loks like they are heading towards the Cafe'."Elliott said looking at the computer.

"Well can u tell what animals they are fuessed with?"Bridget asked.

"Well actually..."Elliott started to say but then was cut off by Renee'.

"Wolves.All three of them.One is pure black.One is pure white.And the other one is a mixture of black,white,grey,and gold.They are all our age...about 16."Renee' said with her eye's closed and arms crossed.

Everyone looked at her strange.She opened her eye's and looked at me.She just stood there staring at me for a while.Then she finally spoke again.

"The reason why I know is...they are my non-bloodsisters..."She said smiling.

"Wow.What are their names?"Corina asked suprised.

Renee's sighed and said,"Lynette,Aria,and Hope.They are very strong.Lynette has many strange powers.You never know what power she will use,Her main attack is Howling Darkness Daggers.Aria has almost as much powers as Lynette.Her and Lynette are very close.I think she is Lynette's favorite out of us.Her main power is just like like Lynette's but darker.It's called Daggers of the Darkness.Sound much alike but they are different.Hope doesn't have much powers,but her strenght is amazing.She is the brightest.Her main power is Bright Moon Daggers.All seem alike...but once you meet them you can't really see anything in common.(Laughing)They are always arguing with eachother.Lynette is the oldest.Hope is the youngest.You might know them.We used to model together.Our Modeling group name was Moon Tears."Renee' said leaning against the Cafe' wall.

"Wow I remember them.The look just like you!Lynette hasBrownhair with blue Highlgihts,Aria has beautiful straight long black hair with a purplish blueish color type of highlights,and Hope has blond curly hair with purple hightlighs!That was when you had black highlights!"Kiki said jumping up and down.

"Yes that's right.Except knowing them.Just like me got their hair back to normal.Lynette has shiney dark-brown wavy hair,Aria has beautiful straight black hair,and Hope has pretty curly light blond hair.Thats how we used to look.I'm not sure but I bet you their hair is back to normal."Renee's said smiling.

"Zoey your acting quiet."Wesley said looking at me strange.

I was thinking about the dream.What did it mean?Why did I keep on thinking about it.

"I'm fine.I'm just thinking."I said in a strange way,"Wow these new Mew Mew's sound awsome!"

"Zoey..."Elliott was cut off again by the door slamming open.

"I'm sorry.We're not open for another hour."Wesley said walking towards the door.

"We could come back later,but I think you need us."A voice said.Wesley's mouth dropped when he saw them.

"Lynette?Aria?Hope?"Wesley said as the three girls walked in.

Renee' was right.None of thm had highlights.

Lynette has shiney dark-brown wavy hair,Aria has beautiful straight black hair,and Hope has pretty curly light blond hair.Lynette was the tallest and Hope and Aria were close but Aria was taller.Lynette was wearing a a strapless black belley shirt with a heart and a symbol for love in the middle,with silver pants,and silver hoop earings and jewelry.Aria was wearing a srapless with shirt with black marking all over it,black pants,and black jewelry.Hope had a purple strapless belly shirt with poka dots on it,blue jean pants,and purple jewelry.All of them seemed to match in a strange way.

"Miss us?"Lynette said crossing her arms.

"Wow you guys are just like Renee'!"Corina said looking at them.

"Yes not only do our real life looks look alike."Aria said as all of the three of them looked at Elliott.

"Give us the heart pendents."Hope said as she held her hands out.

Elliott did so.

Lynette morphed beautifully.She had amazing silver hair that went down to her waist.Her clothes looked just like Renee's but silver with black markings covering almost all of the silver.Her colorful ears and tailwith more black on them than the other colors made herlook just like an angel of darkness.She had an amazing morph.

Aria morphed amazingally.She had pretty long black hair that went halfway up her back.It was pulled back in a bun with two strands hanging down.Her clothes too looked like Renee's but black with white markings on it.Her black ears and tail made her look just like a mixture of all of them.One side seemed to shine more making her look like half angel and half dark.She looked amazing.

Hope morphed liked no other.She had the same hair but in pigtails that still went to her waist.Her clothes were the same as the other two but indigo with white sparkles all over it.She truly looked like the angel of them.Her white wolf ears and tail stood out.They looked as if the were glowing.

"Wow your just going to join us like that!"Kikki said jumping up and down(relieze she is very hyper).

"Who said anything about joining you guys?"Lynette said smirking.

"Lynette what are you talking about!"Renee's said almost yelling.

"She's saying that we only came here for the heart pendents.Not to join your little circus.You know what you've changed Renee'."Aria said grinning.

"Your kidding me!"Corina said putting her hands to her mouth.

"No we're not.We already have a team that offered.But we'll think about it."Hope said crossing her arms.

"Yes honey don't you see they are to good for your little team?"A familar voice said.

"What your going to join the cyniclons(sp?)!"I said looking at Dren walk up to the three girls and put his hands around them.

"We said we might join your team.Not marry you Dren..."Aria said pulling his hands off of them.

"Hehe sorry about that girls."Dren said smiling.

"Strawberry Bell Full Power!"I said as I used my weapon.No one noticed I had morphed.

"Moon Shield!"All three girls yelled as a moon formed around them.They all were holding out their weapons.

"One of their advantages?"Bridget asked looking at the moon.

"Daggers of the Moon!"All three girls yelled as daggers shot at us from the moon shield that was still up.

"AHHHH!"All of us yelled.I scrunched up waiting to be hit,but nothing happened.I looked around and couldn't find Elliott.Only the Blue Knight.Who was blocking all of the daggers.

"Look what came out of it's cage!"Tard said as him and Pai showed up in thin air.

"Girl's move out!"Lynette yelled as the three girls ran out,"Come on playtime is over Dren.We can play later."

"Fine!"Dren said as he suprisingly took orders as the three boys followed.

"Let's go get them!They're getting away!"I yelled as I looked at everyone.Already morphed.

"Let them go.They'll be back.Believe me.They'll be back."Renee's said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I hope your right Renee'."The Blue Knight said as he walked away.

"Wait.I have something to ask you!Who are you!"I yelled at the Blue Knight.

"You'll find out sooner or later."He said as he disappeared.

"I don't know but that hunk gives me the heeby jeebies!"Kikki said shivering as her tail was shacking along with her.

* * *

One day later  
No one's POV 

"Elliott we saw The Blue Knight again.Where did you go?"Wesley said looking concerned.

"Like I already told you I went back to call the police."Elliott said crossing his arms.

"You would never call the police though.You would let the girls handle it.And the phone lines were disconnected.I checked after is happened.Where did you really go?"Renee' said coming on to something.

"I left okay.Why do you care anyway!"Elliott said getting annoyed.

"We care because everytime he comes you leave!"Zoey yelled suprising herself.She spoke her mind again.

Everyone looked at her.

"She's right.Why do you all of the sudden leave when he comes around?"Renee' said in a calm voice.

"I'm not sure I guess I just leave because I feel like it."Elliott said shrugging.

"Okay..."Bridget said trying to mak then conversation less intense.

"GIRLS!They're coming back.They are heading towards the fair!"Wesley said looking at the computer.

"Let's go..."Zoey said as she sighed.What do these girls want,she thought.

All of them transformed and ran to the fair.None of them wanted to see these girls again.They were to strong.They had to many powers.They were more advanced.And the cyniclons had them.All three of them.

* * *

Lynette's POV

"Okay girls.Let's relax and have some fun okay!"I said as I threw my hands up stretching.

"Yeah!"We all yelled as we ran into the fair.

"Oh let's ride the roller coaster first!"Hope said pointing it out.

"But you just had three hotdogs!"Aria said laughing.

"So!Who cares!"Hope said taking a bite out of her cotton candy.

"Come on if she barfs it's not our fault!"I said as I pulled them over to the roller coaster.We wereina alley with no one around us.

"Not so fast!"It was Zoey.

"What do you want?"I said as I turned around.

"What are you guys doing?"Corina asked,"Aren't you harming someone?Or something like that!"

"No we're here to have fun.Like a normal person."I said.You could tell the other girls were scared of fighting us.

"Can we go now?The line to the roller coaster is getting longer."Hope said crossing her arms.

"Yeah we can go.It'll be a waste of time fighting these wimps."Aria said as I nodded and we started to walk off.

"Don't you dare just leave.We weren't finished."Renee's said as she hit me with her whip.

"Poor Renee' so sad just because we left her."I said as I transformed.I was to late the whip had already hit me and it hurt,"OWWWW!"

"LYNETTE!"Aria said.I looked up at her,she had already transformed along with Hope.

"Let me use my attack it'll be stronger!"Hope said.She was right her moves were always stronger in the light.But we were in a alley.Aria's might be stronger.

"No..."I said as I got up,"All of us at the same time."

"Daggers of the Darkness,Howling Darkness Daggers,Bright Moon Daggers!"We all yelled.This time they got hit.No one protected them.

"Lets go."I said as I turned back to normal and started to walk off.

"Yeah that was a waste of time."Aria said looking at them laying on the ground.She turned back to normal too as Hope followed her.

"Actually hold on."I said as I walked over to them,"She used to be our non-blood sister.We can at least help her out a little."

"Healing of the moon."I said as little moons came out of my hands reviving them back to normal.

"Now let's go before they wake up."Hope said walking away.Aria looked at me and left too.I was there alone.

"Wait!Why did you heal us?"Zoey said getting up.All of the others got up too.

"Because.Renee' is still my sister."I said as I ran off in the darkness.

* * *

Okay guys please revies this is my first MMP fanfiction so please review.Yes I know it's cnfusing but it'll get a lot better believe me!

love,

Lynette

LYNETTE&CODY 4EVER!


End file.
